Snake Supporter
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: From the first time he saw her, he knew he HAD to have her, so he'd charm her into being his. She hates him with a passion, but Orochimaru, has a way of getting what he wants- even if it means, breaking her heart. OroOC
1. Chapter 1

Snake Supporter

(Ok, this is when Orochimaru was, like, 24)

'Forgive me, for interrupting, but someone is coming this way.'

A figure looked up at the huge grey dragon that stood in front of it, looking off in the supposed direction of where the person they were talking about was coming in. The figure leaned down once more, finishing what they were doing, before standing up.

A glass bottle was revealed, and pulled out from their belt, as they injected the dark green fluid they had retrieved from their latest kill, and injected if from their syringe, into the bottle.

Just as they finished, the dragon crouched slightly, and began to growl threateningly, as someone came into the small clearing, and stopped in front of the creature.

"My, my, what a cute pet you have." They said.

The person, who spoke, was a long, jet-black haired male, with yellow and snake-like eyes. Thought, it seemed he was wearing lavender-purple eye shadow, and had gone overboard on it… WAY overboard, to be precise.

"So- you're the one who's been visiting my property at night, and killing off people-"

The figure who, had just corked the bottle with the strange fluid in it, stood there silently. They were confused, but if you had been here, with these people, on this very night, you could tell they were not going to make any movement away from where they stood, anytime soon.

They weren't afraid of the male, not at all. Even thought, they should be…- if they actually knew who he was. But they didn't. The only thing they knew was the dragon, growling viciously at the being, as they made their way over to the figure.

The dragon hissed loudly, before slithering over to the figure quickly, and making the male stop in front of them, as it wrapped itself around the figure defensively.

"Oh, you're pet doesn't seem to have much 'people skills'." They commented, before giving the figure, a smirk. "It seems this is the first time I've met you, so, how about an exchange of information? Oh- you look confused. Well, I tell you a bit about me, and you tell me, a bit about you. How's that?" He frowned. "Wow, you seemed more confused to me, now-"

"Leave, mortal! My mistress has no time for the likes of you!" The dragon growled, snapping at him, only to have him jump back.

"Oh, so you're a girl? Then you must have a lovely female name- unless your parents favored boy names. Which is fine too-"

The dragon took a swipe at him, before he made a disgusted face.

"Will you stop that?! I'm trying to have a conversation, here!"

The creature ignored him, taking yet another swipe, angering him. The male grabbed the dragon's paw, and threw him aside, causing him to slam into a tree. The male turned, hoping to get a better view of the newly revealed female, but she had fled, leaving only the bottle there.

The dragon struggled to its feet, before giving a low moan of pain, and limping off, back into the forest.

'I should really stop doing that-'He thought, before walking off himself.

Next Night

The female stepped out of the woods and into a clearing with a small pond. She hugged the dragon's neck, and led it over to the pond, pulling it into the water with her. Around the pond's edges, were the only places it was shallow, but sadly, the female did not know this, resulting in her losing her balance, and falling in.

The dragon dipped its head into the water quickly, grabbing the back of her clothing, and pulling out a girl, wet, and shivering. The dragon used its claws to dig up the bottom of the pond, pushing all the mud to one shallow area, and patting it down, before setting her down, and getting out.

It continued the process of digging up dirt, and pushing it into the pond, to make it shallower for the female, so it only reached her petite waist.

"Good think I brought a towel for you, yes?" The dragon chuckled, before taking her clothes, and setting them beside the pond, and let her bathe in piece.

She was uneasy about it, looking around to see if anyway was within a seeing distance, before smiling a little, as she un-knotted her long hair, letting it fall into the pond, as she took a bath. The smell of blood reached her nose, as she finished, before there was a cry of agony that ripped through the air. She looked around for the dragon.

Thinking it to be a simple and quick task of killing of the screamer and removing the fluid she always did, from their corpse, she went to the edge of the pond. The girl took her towel, and wrapped it around her body, before quickly making her way towards the scream, and stopping, when she was someone tied to a tree, unconscious.

She blushed a bit, after seeing he had nothing around his neck, and that his skin was rather pale to shine in the dim moonlight, thinned by the numerous forest tree tops. She made her way over to the body, not noticing, she had tripped a thick rope.

There was a snap, before something grabbed her and [pulled her up quickly, making her inhale sharply. She was now caught, in a handing rope trap. Oh, how confused she was, as she stared with interest, at the brown rope. She only thought about what it was, and not that she should be screaming now.

"Score, I caught you!"

She looked down, to see someone come into view. The same male as the night before, stood below her.

"Oops- didn't know you were taking a bath- that's ok." He said, giving her a cheesy grin. "It's being done and over soon."

He lowered the trap, but only enough to pick her up, and put her over his shoulder, before walking off. She only thought about how similar the male looked, to her cousin. But then, she realized, he had longer hair than her cousin. She just passed the time, by comparing him to her cousin, and mentally noting the similarities.

# Elsewhere #

"For the love of Kami, how stupid are these humans?!" One person yelled, looking in the mirror, watching all of this go on. "He is WAY too old for her! Erm- well-"

"Kitsune Kamikoro! I thought I told you not to use the watching mirror!"

"Shit!"

The teen quickly threw the white cloth over the mirror, making the image fade away, before he dashed out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I know, it sucks. Thank you for informing me0- you're the thousandth person to tell me this.


	2. Nightmares and Riddles

Snake Supporter

Chapter 2-Nightmares and Riddles

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

_'Dear god, it's hideous!'_

_'Those eyes are dishonorable! Their color reminds me of storm clouds!'_

_'Indeed! Even for our kind, it's a monster!'_

_'It looks so…__HUMAN__! Get it out of my sight!'_

_'Oh, yes, terribly horrid! Look at that hair! How disturbing!'_

_'It's disgusting, Balthazar! I hate it! Kill it, please!' _

_ Reality _

She sat up instantly, panting.

"Something wrong, dear?"

She looked up to see the male. She blinked, as if nothing was wrong, as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry, you seemed to have dozed off while I brought you here. So, I put you in a bed, just for a little bit, until you woke up." He said, smiling, before looking at her seriously, registering her appearance, now that there was dim candle light to see her in.

She looked down, thinking he was probably giving her the same disgusted looks, as the people in her dream were.

"Wow- you have lovely hair."

She looked up at him in confusion. He looked her in the eyes.

"They compliment your grey eyes wonderfully." He complimented her.

She looked at him, still, in confusion, before covering her face with her hands and sobbed quietly. He stopped.

"W-What did I say?! What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "W-w-why a-are y-you b-being s-so n-n-nice t-to m-me?"

"W-what?!" He asked, now the one in confusion. "No one's ever complimented you before?!"

She shook her head.

"Oh- I'm sorry about that- Oh, where are my manners? I'm Orochimaru." He said. "And, what's your name?"

She looked at him, before looking at the bed sheets.

"You don't want to know my name. It's horrible." She said quietly.

"I asked you, so, I obviously would like to know, dear."

She blushed. "R-Ryu Kamikoro."

He laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't like it-"

"Are you kidding? I think Ryu is a wonderful name!" Orochimaru said.

(For you non bilingual people out there, 'Ryu' is Japanese for 'Dragon')

"You know, you should live here with me!" Orochimaru said. Ryu blushed.

"N-no! I don't want to burden you!"

"You're not burdening me, if I'm offering, my dear." He laughed.

"Well- I don't know-"

"I killed your pet- just so you know."

She wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh, if you can answer a riddle, I'll stay, ok?"

Orochimaru groaned. He didn't like games much. But she gave him the riddle anyway. It took him an hour to answer it, but, he did, so, she stayed…

For a day, before leaving.


	3. Connections

Snake Supporter

Chapter 3- Connections

(Orochimaru has not seen Ryu, for 14 years. He, for those of you who are currently failing math and you know who you are, is now 38. The Sound Five and Kabuto are now in his 'care'. He is still, taking partial residence in Konoha, to avoid suspicion. The 4th Hokage is alive, and his wife is pregnant with Naruto)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orochimaru walked into the Hokage's office, standing in the doorway for a moment, and bowing.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-Sama?" He asked, as the Hokage turned around from the window in their chair, to look at him.

"Yes! I have an extra special mission for you, Orochimaru." The Hokage smirked.

"Thank you. May I ask what this mission is?" Orochimaru questioned.

The Fourth laughed. "Nope! It's an S-Rank Mission though- and you require a partner." He said, making Orochimaru frown. "But don't worry!"

He pulled out a black scroll, opening it on his desk.

"So- who is my partner?" He asked now standing in front of the Fourth's desk, the doors shut tightly.

Suddenly, they burst open.

"Rock ON! I FINALLY made it!" A female voice said, as the person walked right on in to the Office. "Heh- Sorry about me being a bit late-"They continued, walking up to the Hokage's desk, long purple hair, flowing behind them.

The Hokage smiled at the person, waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh, you're right on time!" He said, turning the scroll, dipping a brush, in a small jar of black ink. "Thank you for making time out of your, surely, busy schedule-"

"Hey, man, it's no problem. I like a good challenge." The female said, bending over the desk, signing her name on the scroll.

Poor Orochimaru, had a front line view of the woman's rear, and looked away. He didn't want to be accused of being a pervert because of a misunderstanding.

The female stood up, taking the scroll from the Hokage and bowing, before turning to Orochimaru. His eyes went wide. The female smiled.

"Hey, there! I'm Ryu Kamikoro- and you must be 'Orochimaru'." The girl said in a very friendly tone. "Looks like we're partners for this mission, yeah?"

$ Later $

"Where did you go?!" Orochimaru yelled at Ryu, as they made their way to the Village Hidden in the Mist. She ignored him, as she had the first two-hundred and seventy-six times he asked her where she had been.

"Look- It's uncomfortable for me. Get off my case, before I slam your head, into one of these nice trees. I don' want to do that, because it would ruin their bark-"Ryu threatened calmly, giving Orochimaru as look, which clearly said 'You mess with me, and I'll personally take you to HELL'.

That look alone, was enough to keep Orochimaru's trap shut, until they reached the village.

"Damn- I'm starved-"Ryu said quietly, before flashing her 'partner', (Oh my god, that sound SOO KINKY!) , a quick grin. "Hey, you wanna get somethin' to eat, or what?"

Orochimaru, stared at her, as if she was some childish kid, suddenly feeling his age.

"S-Sure."

"Alright, come on-"Ryu linked her arm with his, clinging a bit, making Orochimaru blush. "My hommie owns a restaurant! I always get it on the house!" She said, one eye closed, giving him a sly look, before she dragged him off to said restaurant.

# Restaurant #

Ryu opened the swinging door, to reveal extravagant restaurant scenery. It was one of those fancy-ass restaurants, which cost you an arm and a leg, for one damn thing. Orochimaru was silent, and had to keep his jaw from dropping, as he followed his companion, to the reservations stand.

The male was typing something in on a computer.

"Hello, and Welcome to _'Mi' Amor__ Dragoon'_." They said, not paying attention to Ryu, who stood in front of them. Her eye brow twitched, before she hoped over the stand, landing in front of the guy, and crossing her legs casually, as he recoiled and became aware of her position in front of him.

"Hey! Stop paying attention to your little 'virtual girl', on your damn monitor, when you got a bootylicious lady practically sitting in your LAP, BUDDY!" Ryu said seductively. "Now, go tell your boss, I'm back, Romeo."

"Y-y-yes, Madame!" The male said affirmatively, blushing 15 shades of red, before vanishing.

Ryu calmly got down, as a guy, with short jet-black hair, hurried over to her. He smiled.

"Well look who it is!" They said, examining Ryu, as she looked away, flitting some of her long purple hair over her shoulder."Ryu the Ravenous! What's shakin', shawty?" He asked smoothly, as they skinned hands, before making fists, and putting them together. (Normal gangster hand shakes)

She smirked.

"Hey, Reggie- it's been a while, yeah?" She said casually.

"Damn straight it has! Not every day I get you up in here!" 'Reggie' said." And who's this with you, baby doll?" He asked, gesturing to Orochimaru.

"All you need to know, is he's rolling with ME." Ryu said.

"Well, any hommie of Ryu's is good in my hood." Reggie said. "Come on, I'll treat you and your friend to some private dinner- on the house for my home girl!"

Reggie led the way, to a small and dark lounge, bringing them food immediately, after it was made. Orochimaru lounged on a leather couch, examining the 'hanging out' vibe of the room, with its T.V. and couches- plus the video games laying around.

Orochimaru laid his eyes on Ryu, finally, feeling his cheeks get hot. She was absorbed in emotionlessly, looking at some scrap of paper she held in her hand. She frowned slightly, before going emotionless once more. When she was finished reading whatever-the-hell was on the paper, she dropped the paper on the floor.

She pulled out a hand gun.

"Don't worry- I'm not part of the Mafia or anything- I just have strong connection with Reggie and his friends really like me. Probably because of the fact that I have a nice ass and a great chest and curves. So, Orochimaru, you really don't have to worry about much when you're with me-"

She pulled back the sling, loading the gun, and aiming at the paper.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

She pulled the hand gun away, looking at the paper, now disintegrated in the carpeted floor, with total disgust and hate.

"…If you cross me- then I assure you- I'll use this on you. And trust me- it hurts like a **BITCH**." She finished calmly.

He stared at her, feeling more heat in his cheeks.

_'Oh. My. God. I've just been introduced to the most abundant emotion in this damn universe-'Orochimaru_ thought. _'I think- I'm in LOVE!!!'_


	4. Ryu Chasing

Snake Supporter

Chapter 4- Ryu Chasing

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Morning

Orochimaru had fallen asleep on the couch, only to be awakened, by the morning sun. The sunlight came in from god-knows-where, and hit him in the eyes, making him wake up.

"-No, Reggie, I'm not taking it-"

'_What's going on?' _Orochimaru thought sleepily, as he slowly became more awake. He looked around.

Reggie, had been nice enough, to offer them a place to spend the night, at his apartment. Orochimaru, being the gentle man that he is, offered to take the couch, while Ryu-Chan got the guest room.

He got up and off the couch, and walked to Reggie's bed room, where the voices were coming from. The door was open a crack, letting him peek in and spy on them.

Ryu and Reggie- were facing one another, talking about something, so Orochimaru eased in.

"Please, Ryu! You need to stop ignoring Devon- and Kit too! Do you know how worried they are about you?! They think you're dead!" Reggie pleaded, handing her a grey, cordless phone. "Just give them a call, tell them you're alive, for god's sake!"

She walked to the phone jack in Reggie's room, putting the phone back on its base quietly.

"I-I'm not going to do that, Reggie- I'm not going to call strangers, who I don't even know, and who claim to be my 'family'. It's not happening, get over yourself." Ryu said sternly.

"But Ryu-"

"Reggie, shut up. You know, those bastards left me here to fend for myself!" Ryu hissed. "I had to go to school, and when I got in trouble, they had no one to call. It's MY life."

She looked at him seriously. "I told you- first day we met- not to get mixed up with me. Now, you're tangled up in my affairs, aren't you, Reggie?"

Reggie stood there, silent, before looking down, ashamed. He covered his face with a hand, as Ryu quickly left the room. Orochimaru quickly stood up, to run off, himself.

She slammed into him, and they fell to the ground.

Ryu pushed herself up, her long hair tied in a loose ponytail, her bangs hanging just above his face as they looked at one another blankly. Reggie came out, and froze, seeing them in the akward position.

Ryu was on top of Orochimaru. The two looked at him. Ryu make an angered hiss-like sound, at Reggie.

"Don't get an dirty thoughts, Reggie, it was just an accident!" Ryu spat, Orochimaru hand gotten up, and helped her to her feet. "Thanks-"

"You call Devon, and I'll forget all about it-" Reggie said.

Ryu flipped him off, before looking at Orochimaru.

"Listen, I took care of the entire mission last night, so we- erm- I mean **you**, can go back to Konoha." She said, holding up a couple sheets of paper. "I already filled out the mission reports, and put in that you saved be from certain death, ok Mr. Knight- in- Shining-Armor?" Ryu said, giving him a mocking smirk.

Orochimaru looked away, blushing a bit, as Ryu bowed to Reggie.

"Thank you for the accommodations, homes, and as usually, you haven't seen me or heard from me." She said quickly, Reggie frowning sadly, as the two grabbed their things.

"Alright- see you soon?"

"No way, hommie- I have things to do." She said teasingly, before the two left.

# Konoha #

"Thank you very much, Kamikoro-San, for coming, again." The Hokage said.

Ryu only bowed, before turning to leave, Orochimaru just stood and watched.

"She's a pretty one, eh, Orochimaru-San?" The Hokage smirked. Orochimaru sighed.

"Gorgeous, but I'd never get her-"

The Fourth laughed. "You know, that's the same thing I thought when I met my wife for the first time!" He smiled warmly. "You never know until you try."

Orochimaru looked at him. He was right.

"She resides somewhere near the Rain Village, I think. You'd better hear up and catch her before she leaves. The Akatsuki live in the came village." The Fourth suggested, before Orochimaru quickly dashed out the door.

# Streets of Konoha #

A busty blonde, exited the local casino, looking at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, good morning!" She greeted.

"Not now, Tsunade, trying to catch a girl, gotta go." Orochimaru said quickly, as he ran past her.

She stood there.

"Wait- he's actually got a CRUSH on someone?!" She said, before laughing hysterically, thinking it was a joke. "That's priceless!"


	5. Accidental

Snake Supporter

Chapter 5- Accidental

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

# With Ryu #

She walked past the gates of the allying, Village Hiden in the Leaves. She let out a sigh, a shoving her left hand into the left pocket of her shorts.

_'Stupid freaking Reggie- thinking he can blackmail me into calling that Devon- but- that is a good idea-' _She thought, reshouldering her bag, so it hung more comfortably, on her shoulder. _'Wait a second- am __**I **__having second __**thoughts**__ about this? Geez, what's going on?'_

She noticed the fork in the road she had come from, and headed for the right path. The clouds over head rumbled, before it started to rain heavily, making Ryu stop and sigh.

"Great. Just freaking fantastic." She hissed moodily, under her breath. "Good think no one's following me-"

Her ears twitched. Uh- she spoke too soon. The familiar scent of spearmint assalted her sense of smell roughly. Ryu shook her head, trying to get the scent of the person she had been , partially, trying to get away from, out of her mind.

She continued walking.

"R-Ryu-San, wait!"

_'Son of a bitch!'_ Ryu thought angrily, before stopping, and turning halfway, to look behind her.

The jet-black hair guy, who was her partner during the tag-team mission (more like solo mission for her), stopped next to her. His hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath from running all the way over from his village.

It was November, so it was cold enough outside, for her to see his breath, as he panted. Ryu, of course, had a bandanna around her neck, to breath into, so she would not have this problem.

Orochimaru finially caught his breath, before standing up, and giving her one of his cheesy grins.

"Th-thanks-" He said weakly, having coated his lungs with frost, no doubt. Ryu raised an eyebrow at him.

"For WHAT?"

"For waiting."

"Oh. I wasn't waiting." Ryu said calmly, as he gave her a questioning look.

"Then- why did you stop?"

"Oh, that's easy. I wanted to watch you fall over and DIE, and be the first on to kick your corpse. But, it seems you're standing. " Ryu said, adding disappointment to her voice, and giving him a some-what saddened look, before goting emotionless again and giving him a little of a fake smile of hers.

"Well, since you're not dead and are standing still, I'll be on my way-"

"Wait-"

Ryu groaned, before whipping around.

"What now? Please, I have shit to do today!" She said in an irritated tone.

"Um- well- I was wondering- if I could walk you home." Orochimaru said shyly, looking straight at her. She mentally smirked.

There wasn't every day for her, where a boy would look her in the eyes and say that- he had guts, she'd give him that.

_'No way in HELL is this fool following you home, Ryu! Do you know how pissed your boss will get?! For Kami's sake, blow him the hell UP!' _A little voice in her head said, before Ryu told it to hush for a moment.

"Now, why on earth, do you want to walk ME home?" She asked sternly. Like most guys who approached her, he too, would probably collapse under pressure.

"For god's sake, woman, I just want to walk you home! Do I need a fucking aliby to do so?!" Orochimaru said in irritation, before covering his mouth quickly. "Sorry- didn't mean to-"

Ryu laughed hysterically, doubling over.

"Dude, you're hilarious!" She said.

The first guy to yell at her. She'd remember him easier by this fact, from now on. She controlled herself, before giving him a 'whatever', and continuing her walking, Orochimaru trailing next to her.

# With Orochimaru #

He really couldn't believe, he had yelled at her. He though he'd get an ass-kicking for sure, but instead, she laughed. He walked next to her, and noticed she had goose-bumps on her arms, from the slight breeze, that had passed not too long ago.

Orochimaru had to change his clothing, before he left the village. Now dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain dark blue T-shirt, and a black hoodie, you could say he tried his best to look 'In Da Hood'.

Ok, so he'd probably get jumped for it, but hey, at least he'd get jumped with Ryu.

He had made sure, that he had put on his organization ring, and his head band was around his neck, hanging loosely, and what he though she might have though 'fashionable'.

Ryu herself, had her head band tied to the belt loops of her short shorts, the metal plate, was a little lower than her lower back.

_'Hey, you do realize, that little girl's freezing her ass off... RIGHT?!' _A tiny voice in his head, pointed out to him. _'Give her your damn hoodie, stupid!'_

"Are you cold?" He asked Ryu, who didn't look at him.

"What does it matter? Seriously?" She said lamely.

Orochimaru took off his hoodie, looked at Ryu to see if she was paying attention or not which she wasn't, before pulling it over her slim frame in one swift move.

"What the hell?!" She said in shock.

"You looked cold." He said innocently. Ryu glared at him, before trying to pull off the hoodie.

"Honestly, what's your problem! Shit, stop being so nice to me!" Ryu hissed angrilly, finally pulling off the hoodie, before slipping on some rocks, heading head first, down a steep hill of more slippery and sharp-as-hell, rocks.

Orochimaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the trail. Thus, causing Ryu, to accidentally and unintentionally, fall against his chest. Before you could say, 'Oh-my-godz', there was a pop and a cloud of smoke, before Orochimaru could help Ryu keep her balance, as he stood up straight, his arms out in front of him.

"Eh?!" He said.

A red fox, was in his out-held hands. Some of it's fur, was in a pair of long bangs that went to the length of its chin, and were the same color of purple as Ryu's hair.


	6. Ryu's Crib

Snake Supporter

Chapter 6- Ryu's Crib 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orochimaru looked at the fox, he now held. It looked straight back at him. It barked, before growling, and biting one of the hands that held it. Orochimaru gave a yelp, dropping the fox on impulse, before trying to save it, thinking it would fall and hurt itself.

Instead, the creature landed on it's paws. It looked at Orochimaru, giving a short bark, before running off down the path, making him get up.

"H-h-hey! Come back here you little trouble-maker!" Orochimaru yelled, before running after it.

OoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru had followed the fox, until it slowed down to a walking pace, making it easier for the snake charmer, to keep up with it. It had lead him to a small house, at the base of a huge mountain.

In the mountain side, directly above the house about 10 or 15 feet, was an entrance to a den or mountain side cave of some sort.

The fox sat on the porch of the house, looking at him with dull grey eyes.

"Nice house, but I don't think we'll be getting in, Foxy-" Orochimaru said, frowning.

The fox jumped up on top of the mail box, and shoved its snout into the hole to the old bird house, above it. When it withdrew, there was a key in its mouth. The fox jumped down nimbly from the top of the slanted mail box, and onto the ground, dropping the key at Orochimaru's feet.

Supposing it went to the front door of the house, he took it up from the ground, and slipped it into the door knob, turning it, before there was a soft 'click', and the door opened. He pushed open the door, and the fox ran in, as he shut it behind him, following the mammal still.

It went into a dark room. A hammock made of some strange material, hung from the ceiling. A large window was on the back wall, covered by curtains only thick enough, to keep the sun out, and everything going on in the room, in. The rain pelted down on the window panes almost quietly. A 4 foot tall, oak dresser, stood against one wall of the room, the top drawer open and the fox searching through it, as though it lived in the strange house.

It found a light baby-blue, button-down, shirt, and threw it to the floor, before jumping out of the drawer and onto the floor. It crawled under the shirt, so it would sit on the cement ground, and the shirt would surround it in a circle.

"I don't think you should be doing that, fox-" Orochimaru said, before it glared at him, and there was a 'pop' which was followed by a small cloud of smoke.

"And why the hell NOT?! I live here, ya' know!" A venomous voice hissed at him, as Ryu stood in front of him.

Her hair was down, and she wore nothing, but the shirt the fox had pulled out and thrown to the floor. Orochimaru was unaware of his nosebleed, even if the shirt did come to mid-thigh. Ryu sighed.

"Turn the hell around, dude! Shit-" Ryu muttered, turning around herself, before scowling. "Damn those punks! Where'd they throw my clean clothes?!" She growled, searching the room.

Orochimaru went to the living room, finding a large creature bundled up, sleeping. Ryu came out of her room, and went to the small kitchen , opening the fridge, and grabbing a half-gallon of milk, shaking it lightly, before opening it and drinking straight from the lid.

"Yeah, I need to but some more milk to make that stuff." He could hear Ryu mutter, as she looked at the now empty- carton of milk, before shrugging a shoulder, and carelessly tossing it behind her. The carton circled the rim of the trash can, before falling in.

Her home, was small and a bit cluttered, but she knew where stuff was, when she was looking for it- or- maybe not. It didn't matter, because Orochimaru just kept staring at her. Hell, she was only wearing a button down shirt, and the only button actually buttoned, were the ones two buttons bellow her collar-bone and down. She wore only a pair of black panties, and well, that was about IT.

"Heh- I know you're staring. Pervert." Ryu smirked, giving him a devilish glance from over her shoulder, before she continued to look around her fridge. "Better look away before you get to tempted, Orochimaru." She said, slamming her fridge door shut, leaning on the counter in her kitchen, opening a small Chinese take-out box, before opening a drawer, and rummaging around for a pair of chop sticks.

"Shit-" She snarled, slamming the draw shut angrily, her cheeks red with frustration. "That punk hid my damn chop sticks- AGAIN! Ugh, that is SOOO the last time I let that little bitch into my place again!" Ryu hissed, looking at Orochimaru. "Hey, you hungry? You're probably hungry, yeah?"

Orochimaru blinked. "Erm- y-yeah- do you have ramen?" He asked, thinking of the most simple thing that came to mind. He was actually, hoping to have something else, but he'd managed to push the dirty thought away, and say something else.

"Yes I think so- unless that little bitch of mine, ate all of it-" She muttered hatefully, opening a cabinet, before growling, and slamming her fist down on the kitchen counter. "Damn that punk! He totally drained me of ramen!" She hissed, before giving him an apologetic grin. "Oh well- at least I kill him, so he won't be doing anything else wrong, yeah?"

She closed the cabinet, walking over to the creature who was sleeping, before snapping her fingers. It woke up, raising it's head sleepily, as Ryu stood there, hands on her hands.

"Tut, I need you to run by the store, and pick up some stuff, ok? Make it fast to, 'cus there are some dead bodies in the shed, you can have." Ryu said, giving it a small purple paper. It took it, before vanishing out the front door and into the rain. She shut the door.

"Well, welcome to the 'Bat Cave' a.k.a. my crib. If you don't like it, you can get the hell out, otherwise, it looks like a thunderstorm."


	7. Bombshells in Tight Shirts

Snake Supporter

Chapter 7- Bombshells in Tight Shirts

------------------------------------

Ryu lounged in her hammock, in the room she had transformed in, which was actually her room. Orochimaru, sitting on the living room couch, finishing the last of him ramen. He was watching the weather channel, at 9 at night.

_"It's going to be rain storms all week, people, so don't go outside. Warnings of hurricanes and twisters will flash on your t.v. and shit-" _The announcer said, before the picture buzzed out and faded, only a red symbol of a snake with bat-like wings, occupied the otherwise pitch-black t.v. screen.

Orochimaru swallowed down the last bite of ramen.

"Um- R-Ryu-San, there's something wrong with the t.v.-" He said over his shoulder.

Ryu came out and turned off the t.v., sitting on the couch.

"OK- I seriously need to talk to you, so, you'd better pay the hell attention." Ryu said seriously. He looked at her. "Now, I need you to keep a secret- ok?"

"Alright."

"I-I don't want you telling anyone about-" Ryu blushed, looking down. "A-about how I changed in to a fox-O-ok?"

_'KAWAIII!!! she looks so cute!'_

"Alright, but tell me WHY you changed." Orochimaru smirked.

Ryu sighed.

"Ok- fine- but it is kind of a long story-"

"As you say,"whatever"" Orochimaru said.

"OK- when I hug a guy or fall into one, I change into a fox. It's- yeah- really embarrassing for me, because I always change back in the nude."

"Yes!" Orochimaru said.

'SLAP!'

Ryu had slapped him upside the head for his stupidity, but calmed down quickly and continued.

"But- when I kiss one, not when they kiss me, then, I change into a dragon-"

"Wow, I never knew a kiss could bring out the beast in you, Kamikoro-san." Orochimaru said smoothly. He instantly shut the hell up, because Ryu looked at him as if she was going to pounce on him and kill him, at any given moment.

"In dragon form, I can't change back, unless I'm hugged." Ryu looked away, smirking. She got up and went to her room, disappearing into it, before coming out it a Chinese dress. "Now, I have things to do and people to kill- hope you don't mind-"

Orochimaru grinned at the tight dress. "Now at all. Can I come? I AM spending the night here."

Ryu looked at him lamely, before looking up at the ceiling, a finger on her lips. "Well- guess it wouldn't kill me to have someone tag along-" She said quietly, before pointing at him. "Fine! I hope you're fine with cross dressing, because I can have my cover blown, got that?"

"Yes! Anything I can wear?"

"Actually- I think I have some of my friend's cos-playing outfits here still- if I haven't thrown them away, we'll dress you in those, I suppose." Ryu said. "They bought me all this made-up I really don't use- so- I guess we can use that on you, so you don't look like such a tribal transvestite."

He sweat dropped. She never really had a problem, when it came to coming out with something, did she?

"Oh, we have to go to a Night Club. It's called the 'Serpentine Eclipse', I think. Mafia bosses seem to love this place, so- try not to get your ass kicked right when we walk in the door, kay'?" Ryu said from her room.

"Um- ok?"

# Night Club- Serpentine Eclipse #

The speakers of the night club, thumped and pounded with the loud music, in which people danced to. The vibration running through the floor and into their shoes, driving their dancing speed and the mood.

The girls getting more seductive, and the boys becoming more tempted, to take one of them back to their place with them.

The large club was rather crowded, the disco light, never straying from the dance floor. Thus, keeping the gangsters, mafia bosses, and other small 'game', hidden in the shadows, as they reclined in small booths, through-out the club.

Two females, stepped onto the scene, making all activity come to a shrieking stop, and all attention was directed to them.

One of the two, had jet-black hair to her mid-back, and yellow snake-like eyes, giving her a look of deadly beauty. Silver hooch-heels, made her purple nail-polished nails, stand out and add to her 'goth-like' look. A pair of tight black jeans, helped made her pale white skin, glow a little, under that silver tang-top of hers, which was under a black screen shirt, which hung loosely, at mid-shoulder.

A long necklace of silver and metallic purple beads, hung around her neck, going down to mid-chest, a white skull and cross bones, hung from this. Flattering, a pair of small silver hoop earrings

The other, was different, as her look clearly stated, 'Vicious and Flirtatious'. Her long, purple hair, was pulled tightly and professionally, into a pair of pigtails, which both held a bundle of luscious doll-like curls. Her nails were sharper than the female next to her, almost- cat-like, and were painted silver.

Black high-heels on her feet, a pair of hooch shorts, showed off her long legs. A black-and-white striped tube top, complimented the small pair of dice earrings, which adorned her ears. And to show off her 'colors', she had a red bandanna, tied around her upper right arm.

Boys were hypnotized, while girls pouted and blushing in jealousy.

"Ursala, look, there's Ty-!" The purple-haired female said, grabbing the others hand, giving her a smile. "Come on, Hun, don't be shy."

(Orochimaru's POV)

Dear Kami, I can't tell whether I'm in hell or heaven. Ryu pulled me away to a booth, where a boy with short black hair sat quietly. He looked up and smiled at Ryu.

"Hello. You vust ve Avexis." He said with a heavy accent- Romanian? Or- was is Transilvanian?

Either way, I didn't care. It was a bit embarrassing when he stood up, because he was taller than me- when I wasn't wearing these heels, he would be, but I came considerably level to his high. He shook Ryu's hand, lightly kissing her knuckles, making her giggle gently. It was all for show, but I was fucking **pissed**.

"And vho vis dis?" He asked. Ryu clung to my arm.

"This is Reikouru, Ursala-" Ryu said happily with a smile. "-She's my apprentice."

Wow- she could really weave together stories quickly, now, couldn't she? We didn't plan a thing- or as Ryu had put it, we were 'Winging It'. Whatever the hell THAT means.

Hey, I'm 38, and Ryu's-what- 16? (she looked it anyway). How in the hell was I supposed to know how to be "Hip and with it"?!


	8. Crying Ryu

Snake Supporter

Chapter 8- Crying and Kabuto

---------------------------------

Soon, the mission was over. Ryu, having already been prepared, by having already HAD the information the stranger needed, who turned out to be a vampire. Well, he thought she was pretty and he tried to bite her.

She shot him four times.

In his face, in the heart, the beginning of his spinal cord, and his nuts.

(Ryu's house )

"What a pig!" Ryu said, walking over to her room, shutting the door slightly. "Oh, you can stop using the sexy jutsu now, "Ursala""

Orochimaru wrinkled up his nose, before sticking out his tongue defiantly at the door to her room, which was open only a crack.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me like a little child, you jerk!" Ryu hissed from her doorway, before shutting the door, coming out once more, but it a bath robe. "Oh, speaking of jerks, I seriously need to phone Reggie and-"

Ryu glanced at the phone, before looking at Orochimaru, giving him that fake-ass smile of hers.

"Oh second thought- it's kinda late- you should really get back to your place. After you change of course." She said. Orochimaru went to the bathroom, his original clothes on the counter, as he made a seal, before there was a puff of smoke, in which, he had quickly changed in, before coming out.

"But you said I could spend the night-"

"You selfishly assumed that. you're head band's on backwards, retard."

Orochimaru growled, untying it and retying it the RIGHT way. Ryu gave a small shrug, telling him, his appearance was 'good enough', which half annoyed the hell out of him, and half made him was to do a little bow.

"Hey, I just realize-" Ryu pointed out. "You look like my favorite type of cookie!"

Orochimaru sweat dropped. "And that would be-?"

"OREOS!" She smiled happily. A genuine smile. "Oh, by the way, you can come over when ever you want- well, when you have time anyway, supposing you work."

Orochimaru seriously, felt like screaming out' ALRIGHT!'. but then- he's get slapped for that, because she must have read minds or something.

"Scream that, and I WILL hit you."

Yep. She was a mind reader.

"Ok- i got to check on the kids anyway-"

"OHMYGAWD, YOU HAVE KIDS?!" Orochimaru turned around.

"Um- sort of- they're my tools-"

"Don't care, I wanna see 'em!" Ryu said happily before getting sad. "(Even though I can fucking have any.)" She muttered under her breath.

"Um- I'll bring one over sometime-"

"Kay, bye!" Ryu chirped.

# A week or two later #

Ryu sat in her room, in her hammock, watching TV and eating out of a carton of chocolate and caramel ice-cream, watching some stupid show about some family, when Orochimaru came in.

She had her knees pulled to her chest almost, sitting in a pair of daisy duke0like shorts and a loose white tang-top, which showed off her mint green bra straps. Her eyes were a bit red, and tears were rolling down her cheeks, she looked up, blushing slightly.

"I-I didn't-" She stopped herself, chuckling lightly, quickly wiping the tears away with her hand. "H-How embarrassing-"

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him, putting on a fake smile. "Nothing at all-"

"Don't give me that, Ryu-San, I see right through that smile." Orochimaru said sternly.

"What are you my mom?!" Ryu said, looking like she was going to burst into tears any moment. "Get out of my house, jerk!"

A small boy with silver hair ran into the dark room, he pointed at her rudely.

"Be nice to Orochimaru-Sama, you mean witch!" He said.

"Hey!" Orochimaru snapped.

"What a cutie!" Ryu exclaimed, ditching her tissues and ice-cream, as she jumped down from her hammock and bent down in front of the little boy.

"Oh, Ryu-San, this is Kabuto Yakushi. He's going to be my personal medic...when he gets older-" Orochimaru said. "He's one of my "kids", anyway."

"Hey, hey! You want some candy? I got loads!" Ryu asked Kabuto, before jumping up and hugging Orochimaru, making his face turn dark red. "Way-ta' go, hommie! You know exactly how to cheer me up, yeah? It ROCKS having a hommie like you!" She said hyped, before talking Kabuto's hand. "Come on, squirt, let's go rot our teeth out!"

"OK!" Kabuto agreed quickly.

Orochimaru still stood there, still blushing.


	9. Kids and the New Babysitter

Snake Supporter

Chapter 9- Kids and the New Babysitter

---------------------------------

# Konoha # (Little girl's POV)

She sighed, wondering when he'd get back, before she heard a door open and his voice could be heard.

"- I train ones who I think have potential here, but it's not my base." Orochimaru's voice could be heard, along with the clicking of someones shoes, possibly high-heels.

"Ok, you're insane- that's not how you treat people, Oreo. And I've concluded, that your methods are seriously WHACK." A female voice said calmly, their foots steps telling her they were coming closer and closer. "I have a question."

"And that is?"

"Where you on CRANK when you made all this up?!" The female said loudly, possibly in his ear. "Seriously, were you tweaked or somethin'?"

"NO, I was NOT tweaked, and I WASN'T on CRANK!" Orochimaru snarled back at the girl, she looked at the door way, before continuing to clean the dishes. "Anyway, I have to check up on something. So, look around if you wish, but we'll be going to my actual base when I'm done."

There was the sound of the same clicking heels, before-

"OMG, YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

'Smash'

She now looked at the shattered white cup on the floor that she had dropped. The woman's voice, startling her, which had made her jolt and drop it by accident. She bent down, picking up all the pieces of the cup, before Orochimaru walked in.

He didn't look pleased at all, but he also had partial black look, as he watched her stand up.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I dropped it." She apologized. A woman walked into the kitchen, her right hand on the door frame.

She had long purple hair, like her own, but a lighter color, and Grey eyes that showed curiosity.

"Anko-" Orochimaru started. Her attention was directed to him once again, before she looked down shamefully. The woman frowned a bit. "The pieces go in the garbage."

She understood he was basically telling her to throw the cup shards away, before punishing her. But before Orochimaru could start said punishment, the strange woman glomped her.

"Oh my gosh, Oreo, you have TWO! You're so darn lucky!" She cooed, withdrawing slightly from the shocked girl, to look at a emotionless Orochimaru. "She's such a doll! Ooooh, I just wanna' take her home!" She said, cuddling her.

"Ryu-San, stop fawning over Anko." He said, a bit jealous. "Come on, I'm finished with what I needed to do." He said, walking out of the room.

'Ryu' giggled. "Kay!" She called, before running after him. He had stopped and looked at her in amaze and amusement, smirking slightly.

"You can run in those?"

"Of course I can! What do I look like to you- some snobby rich girl?" The woman hissed in irritation, before looking at her,smiling and waving. "Bye, sweetie! Hope we can meet again real soon!" She sang happily, before leaving the compound with Orochimaru.

# Sound Village #

"Orochimaru, how many more kids do you have?" Ryu asked innocently.

"Ok, LISTEN, woman, I haven't had kids, they are ninja I'm training to take over the world with!" Orochimaru hissed.

"You sure can take over the world! WITH THEIR CUTENESS!" Ryu said.

"Why do you get so wired, of kids?!" He asked. Making her stop in her tracks. He stopped a little ahead of her.

"It's because- I- I can't have kids." She said quietly, almost unaudiable, but he caught it.

"Of course you can." He said.

"Physically and mentally, yes, I can. I WANT kids, but then they'll get teased in school. I don't want that, so, I CAN'T have kids." Ryu explained.

Orochimaru frowned.

"Well, whatever. Not like you care. It'll be my husband's problem." Ryu said, looking around, standing on her tip-toes. "Where are the kids?"

Orochimaru gave a sharp whistle, and six kids came running out, including Kabuto.

"Ryu-Senpai!" He said, pushing past all the other little kids, making Ryu frown, before getting to her and hugging her legs. (Btw, Kabuto is like 8-9, Kimimaro is 5, and the rest of the Sound Five are 4)

"Wow, they're all so cute!" Ryu cooed, bending down, to pick up a tan-skinned child with four arms. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. "What's you're name?"

"Kidomaru." He said.

Another little boy stood to next to her left leg quietly. She put down Kidomaru and crouched down in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Ryu, what's your name?" She asked.

"Jirobo." He said, a pair of twin boys, holding hands, tugged on the back of her shirt. Ryu put a hand on the ground behind her to make sure she didn't fall, as she looked at them.

They both a silver hair and slightly pale skin with purple lips. "I'm Sakon," The one on the right, who wore a large red beaded necklace around his neck, said. "- and I'm Ukon." The other said in a bit deeper tone. She smiled warmly at them.

"I'm Ryu." She greeted, making the two blush a bit.

"Move, losers!" A rude little voice growled, making all the boys back up, as a little girl with red hair and brown-eyes, make her way to Ryu, who now choose to kneel on the floor.

The little girl, dragged a boy behind her, handing his hand. He had white-hair, and kept his head down.

"Hi there, sweetie!" She greeted the little girl, who came to a stop in front of her. She released the boy's hand. "I'm Ryu."

"I'm Tayuya- and this 'ere is Kimimaro." She said, gesturing to the boy behind her. "I call him, 'Kim', for short."

Tayuya went behind Kimimaro, and pushed him to stand in front of Ryu, who tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Well? Stop being so shy!" Tayuya hissed.

"That's not nice, Ta-Chan." Ryu said. (look who's talking)

Kimimaro looked up at her with pastel green eyes. He hurriedly parted his curtain of white hair, tucking some of it, behind his left ear.

"Hi."

Orochimaru just stood there. "Kimimaro is a bit on the shy side to new people, Ryu-San." He said.

"I can see." She replied, before looking up at him. "You know what? Since you're working, I could watch the kids for you." She clapped her hands. "How awesome would THAT be, guys?"

They looked at her oddly.

"I dunno-" Orochimaru said. "Seriously, you could get lost in here-"

"We can led her back!" Tayuya said hopefully. "PLEAZZZZZ?"

They all mimicked Tayuya, looking at Orochimaru with big puppy-dog eyes, until he glanced at Ryu. Crap- she was giving him the same look, only, she was more experienced with using it. He broke down and gave it an 'ok'.

"Well, I gotta go, later!" Ryu said, walking out the door, before she was almost blown away. She quickly walking back into the Sound Village. "Um- on second thought- could I stay the night here?"

Orochimaru smirked smugly. "That's what you get for living so far away-"

"Shut it." She said bitterly, looking out at the pouring air and outragingly strong wind gusts. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Jealousy and the Fight

Snake Supporter

Chapter 10- Jealousy and the Fight

---------------------------------

( Two months later and too many friendship making decisions later)

Ryu sat in a chair, unfazed, as Orochimaru tried making yet ANOTHER jutsu. She sighed.

"You know, they're gonna throw your ass in prison, if they catch you, Oreo-"

"That's where you're wrong, because they AREN'T going to catch me." Orochimaru countered, making Ryu hiss.

"I'm not gonna get your ass out of jail if you're caught!" She snarled.

"Ryu, why were you crying yesterday?"

She cursed under her breath. So that snake HAD seen her- and he lied about it when she asked him. Pathetic.

"What I was crying about is none of your damn business!" Ryu snapped venomously, making Orochimaru turn around in his chair.

"Why so defensive? Doctor call and say you're pregnant?" He asked. Ryu blushed.

"N-No!" She said, her blush vanishing, as she turned her back to him. "All you need to know, is that it doesn't involve you, Oreo."

"How's about I tell Reggie, I saw you crying like a baby, hm?"

He was blackmailing her! But Ryu was raised differently that everyone else.

"Fine, go and tell him. Then, I get free dibs, to shoot you, like I did to that vampire."

Orochimaru mentally shuttered, recalling the fiend when they left the club. He wanted to know the reason, and the more she refused him, the more curious he became. Humans desire things that they are told they cannot have. He tried to think of something, to get her to talk.

"I'll tell everyone in Konoha, about your cute little fox form." Orochimaru sneered smugly at her, watching Ryu stiffen, at his threat. She sighed.

"Fine! YOU WIN!(jerk)" She said, muttering the last part, under her breath, as she took in a deep gulp of air. "Ok, so, you remember when we first met, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Well- you know I'm not really from here, too, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well- did I tell you, how I was abandoned as a newborn?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Oops! Shouldn't have said that-er-well- anyway. My so-called "parents", decided to keep the bloodline strong, by arranging my marrying my cousin." Ryu said.

Orochimaru quickly turned around in his chair, back to what he was doing. Angered.

_'What the HELL?! That's not fair! I'm so-' _Orochimaru let out a growl in frustration, almost snapping the steel tool he was using, in half.

"Yeah, but, it's kinda ok with me, because my cousin is down-right FINE! Oh-but then-" Ryu hung her head in disappointment. "-that stupid little **bitch, Kit, **is coming down too."

Orochimaru wanted to **bang **his head **on the desk**, until he got a fucking **concussion**, and forgot who the hell he was. That would resolve everything- tch- who in the world was HE** kidding**?! He managed to keep himself together, and continue what he was doing, trying painfully, to keep his cool.

"S-So, who's this cousin of yours?" He asked.

"Oh- I know you were spying on me and Reggie when we were talking on our Tag Team Mission." Ryu said, leaving back in her chair. "Well, do remember how he mentioned the names, 'Devon' and 'Kit'? Yeah- Devon is my cousin- the one I'm going to be getting hitched to."

"And Kit is who?"

"My stupid little brother." She said as plain as day. It was probably, very irritating to her, but she remained **calm**. While Orochimaru sat in his chair, trying to **keep it together**.

_'Get up, get up_

_drop the bombshell,_

_get up, getup,_

_This is out of control!' _Screamed her cellphone, as it played 'Drop the Bombshell' by Powerman5000, telling her, someone was trying to speak to her.

Literally, the song made Orochimaru want to blow her cousin to bits. But he bit his tongue, not saying how the song was putting plans in his head.

"A-Aren't you going to answer that,Ryu-San?" He asked. Ryu had her eyes closed, trying to take a nap in the thick silence.

"Why bother? It's just Kit-"

"Woman, answer your damn phone! That song is pissing me off!" He snapped.

"Why don't you go in your little emo corner and cry me a river?!" She shot back, before flipping open her cellphone, her mood totally changing, as she put it on speaker phone. "This is Pizza Hut, how can I help you?" she answered.

'**DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL, REI-REI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!' **A male voice yelled angrily, on the other line. Ryu held the phone a good distance from her ear, as Orochimaru turned slightly back, to listen. He was a 'good friend' in her books, so he got to do things other friends of hers, could only dream of.

"Listen, You're gonna blow my ear drum, you fag!" Ryu spat. "And when the hell did _**you **_actually _**care **_about _**me?!**_" Ryu retorted icily.

'For Kami's Sake, Rei-Rei, I've cared ever since you've been **gone**!'

"If you seriously cared about me, Kit, then you could **at least **send me a card for at least **one** of my birthdays, so** screw you**."

'Damn it, Ryu, you make everything so **DIFFICULT**! Here I am, making time to come down here and visit **you**, and you're bitching at **me**?!' "Kit" snarled. 'Where are you?'

"Why don't you track me down on that damn map mummy got you, huh?Oh, yeah, you're living the high life with your fancy technology crap."

Orochimaru was trying to hold in his laughter from the strange but funny, argument.

'Please, Rei-Rei, where are you?'

"I'm hanging with the most bomb guy on the planet." Ryu said, smirking at Orochimaru, making him blush slightly, before listening back to her cell phone. "What do you are?"

'And who is this guy? Another one of your little playboy boyfriends, Ryu? You've been busy, haven't you?'

"What the **hell **do **you** care, Kit?!"

'Question, how many nieces and nephews do I have?'

"Oh.My.Gawd. You should be happy if you're an uncle-!"

'Not if your filthy hybrid genes are wandering around the planet!'

She flinched, before closing the phone and shrugging.

"See? No reason to answer the phone.Heh- you know- I got this from my "family", which, I don't need to talk to right now-"

She took the phone, twisting it in her hands, before it burst into shattered pieces, and fell to the floor. ruined. She stuck her tongue out at it.

"Try tracking my fine ass NOW, jackass!" She mocked childishly, before smirking at Orochimaru. "Oi- you thing you can win a fight against a werewolf and a dragon?"

He laughed. "Nope.""Didn't think so. Let's go incognito." She suggested, and he nodded, not totally forgetting about the marriage thing, as he continued what he was doing.

# Month later #

Ryu had been hiding out with Orochimaru for a long time, keeping low. To occupy herself, she took care of the Sound Five and Kabuto- oh, and we just CAN'T forget Oreo-Chan, as she now called him.

"Alright, you little munchkins, hustle, hustle!" Ryu said, hyper. "You're all late! Sakon, don't forget your lunch, now!"

"Kay!"

Orochimaru sat at the table, drinking his coffee (you sick people- you and your goddamn COFFEE! You want caffeine? Drink a damn Monster for Christ's Sake!)

He didn't mind the morning rush, as he had dubbed it. Except for Orochimaru, they all looked up to her as a mother figure, which he was the dad- he guessed, anyway. He actually like, the way Ryu filled the 'mommy' position in the Sound Village. And she filled it to the full extent, as well. In stead of cussing at him, she just said,'bite me'. He thought it was easier.

"Kimimaro, you forgot to brush your hair- AGAIN-hn." Ryu said, gesturing the small boy over, before quickly brushing his hair for him. She grabbed her large parka-like coat with it's fur hood, and slipped into it. "Ok, kiddos, off to school we go, yeah?"

He just watched, as she walked out of the Sound Village, and they all followed her in a straight line- like ducklings.

_'Yeah- she's going to make a good wife-'_ He thought angrily before there was a shattering sound, making him look down. Orochimaru had unknowingly, broken the coffee mug he was drinking out of, during his thought. His coffee, now on the table, making him frown.


	11. First Meeting

Snake Supporter

Chapter 11- First Meeting

(With Ryu)

"You fucking HYBRID!" He snarled. I didn't flinch. "What in the HELL, have you done?! Making friends- With a HUMAN, none the less! How much of a disgrace ARE you?!"

I covered my face. They had only just came. I- had to face them alone. Cousin Devon, just stood next to that prick half-brother of mine. Was he defending me- or was he with him?

He was yelling at me, about how much of a disgrace I was. I really didn't want to talk to him- he reminded me of those two bastards I called 'Mom and Dad'. I didn't think I could hold out much longer, before having an emotional break down, before Oreo came.

"Oi, Ryu-San!" He yelled coming over. Kit stopped in his tracks, as he came to stand next to me. "Hey, what luck- oi- are you crying?"

God bless Orochimaru and God damn it Kit. I hope that little man whore, goes straight to HELL. He gave Oreo a dirty and dis approving look.

"Is this your playboy boyfriend?" He asked.

"Playboy is for boys, playgirl is for girls. so technically, he'd be a 'Playgirl Boyfriend', dear Cousin." Devon corrected.

"Tch- doesn't matter- I don't think there should be competition-" Kit hissed, before trying to attack him.

I got out my claws, before sliding in front of Orochimaru. He wasn't lacking speed, but I was quicker. He pulled to a stop, my claws under his lower jaw, right at the instant-death, point. My claws threatening to kill him on the spot, he shivered in fear.

"Don't. You. Touch. My. Homie. Bitch." I threatened. "He's on MY territory, damn it. Leave."

I stood in front of him. My eyes changed, making him back up, before I stepped forward and punched him in the face. He flew sky high, before falling to the ground. He struggled to his feet, wiping away blood.

"So what if he's my friend? What are you going to do? And if he's my boyfriend?" I asked. "What the hell do you care?"

"I care- because you're getting married at the end of the week." Kit said, standing, Devon helped him. "I don't want some human, getting in the way of our family affairs-"

Kit pointed to Orochimaru.

"You- stay out of this! Don't you talk to my hybrid half-sister any longer! I'll kill you, I swear!"

I glared at him, my hand on Oreo.

"You'll have to kill ME, to to HIM, Kit." I said.

(Orochimaru's POV)

Damn- so that was 'Kit' and- the other boy was her cousin? The boy insulting Ryu, smirked, and flipped his long white hair, looking back at her with grinning navy-blue eyes.

"You know- I don't think Hybrids deserve to breathe- much less have FRIENDS or territorial rights over living objects, like your playgirl boyfriend over here. What do you think, Devon, dear cousin?"

The other boy, who had short hair- like mine, but it only went to mid-neck, and it had spiky tips. He looked at Ryu with emotionless orange eyes.

"I- agree-"

Ryu-Chan looked heart-broken for a moment, before her expression changed. She intertwined her hand with mine, smirking.

"Well, me and Oreo-Chan over here, are dating. So you'd better leave my boyfriend alone, or my Kamikoro law, I'll have to rip your throat out- with my own jaws." Ryu smirked, before giving a cute little 'Hmph', and sticking her nose in the air. "Come- we don't need to deal with these two. Right Oreo?"

"R-Right!"

She led me away, but I didn't care. I thought it was sexy, how she acted so snotty and "bad-ass" (Which she was)

She quickly pulled me behind a building. I made sure they were out of sight, as she stood next to me, still holding my hand.

"E-Excuse m-me, i-if I-I c-cry."

I turned around, Ryu's hair covering her face. She was crying. I stood there, before pulling her to me by our linked hands, and hugging her. Here was a 'pop' and a cloud of smoke. I had forgot about her condition, but still, I kept hugging her.


	12. Memories and Arrest

Snake Supporter

Chapter 12- Memories and Arrest

_A small girl, sat, in a bone yard.A large demon, cornering her. She tried to back up, but there was not where to run. _

_She arched her back, positioning herself to look like a cat. She tried cawing at the demon- but- she couldn't. She never really had been able to, unlike her brothers and sisters. It laughed at her, before raising it's hand. She whimpered and cowered, before there was a blue of black and dark blue._

_The demon howled in pain, as a griffin screeched in it's ear, it's mate chomping down, into the flesh of it's shoulder. The two savagely attacked the creature, until it ran off in fear. They looked at the girl, who had tears streaming down her face._

_She hugged one of their necks._

_'Mommy! Daddy!' She said happily._

_The griffin smiled a little, lifting a fore arm, and wrapping it around her, hugging her closer to it. It's mate cooed, nuzzling the small girl's lavender hair._

_A smaller boy with shaggy black hair and another with groomed white hair, looked at her._

_'Hey! Girly!' The white-haired one yelled, making the girl look at them, as well as her fostering gryphon parents. The black-haired boy smiled at her sexily._

_'You don't fit in with them, girlie- come with us, ok?'_

_The griffins growled, standing in front of her defensively. There was a blue of white, before they both fell to the ground in a bloody mess, dead. Pools of their own blood, slowly gathered around their bodies. She fell to her knees, hugging the creatures, tears pouring down her face even harder now._

_A white dragon tail, slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her up into the air, and over to the white- haired boy._

_'Hey, you're my sister. So- now that I found you, let's go home, ok?'_

_They dragged her along, as she continued to cry, screaming, for the gryphons to help her._

"Oi, wake up, Ryu-Chan!"

'Whap!'

Orochimaru stood there, letting the pillow she had thrown at him, slowly slide from his face, and fall to the floor.

"I- kinda deserved that-"

"Shut up, Oreo-Reject. What time is it?"

"Um- 8:30-"

"Why in the HELL, would you wake me up THIS early?!"

"THIS is EARLY?! For me, this is LATE!"

"Well sue me if I'm not a morning person like you! I party like a rock star all night! Leave me be-"

Ryu sat up, ruffling her hair. She sat still, as Orochimaru went behind her with a hair brush, and hair ties.

"Don't shoot me or blow me up- I'm just doing your hair." He said, starting to brush her hair.

Ryu stayed quiet, as he left, returning with a curling iron, and curling her hair. Taking maybe over an hour or so, to finish what he was doing, before handing her a hand mirror.

"You like?" He asked, a bit excited, as she examined herself in the mirror. He a pulled her hair to the side in a pair of tight pig-tails. Only to curl her pig-tailed hair. She liked it.

"Hey, maybe you can be my hair-dresser when I take over the entire world, yeah?" She giggled sarcastically, making him scowl.

"You seriously don't like it?! So I stayed up reading from a damn book all night, on how to do it this way, and you don't like it?"

"Oh, stop you're crying, loser!" She joked, laughing. "Lighten up! I never said I didn't like it!"

"You know, I sometimes want to bang my head on a wall, after you say somethings, Ryu." Orochimaru said quietly, putting the mirror down. She stopped laughing.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a warm and heart-filled smile. "Then- please- don't feel that way. Because after all- this is the last you'll be seeing of me, after Devon and I get married."

Ryu smiled, and hugged him. "Haha! Cheer up, hommie! Better to make good things to remember me by, then bad things, yeah?"

(Later That Day)

Orochimaru sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on the desk, looking at the calender. The 21st of March, was circled several times, in both purple and silver permanent-marker ink.

_'Ryu's B-Day' _The calender read.

He groaned, putting his head on the desk. Only one word ran through his mind like she did- _'Present'_.

He heard giggling, making him lean back in his chair, to look at Kabuto and the Sound Five, as they sat in the hallway, working on something.

"Hey! what are you kids doing?" He asked, makign them all look at him.

They whispered amongst one another, as they picked up what they were working on, and retreated down the hall with it. He narrowed his eyes. Well- Ryu would deal with them later, he guessed.

"Hey, Oreo, you in here?!"

'Speak of the devil!' He thought, as he quickly covered the calender with his hands, right as she zipped into his doorway. He glared momentarily, at her cousin, who was on her arm, only to have him glare back.

"Hey, Devon-Kun wanted to take me to a water park, you wanna' come, Oreo-Chan?"

He blushed a little at this, but Devon became shocked and looked at her in disbelief.

"I wanted that to be a 'you-and-me' only thing!" Devon said hopelessly, before she gave him a dirty look.

"Nah! Oreo comes too!" Ryu smiled at him. "Because Oreo's BOMB, man! So, you ganna come or what?"

"Um- Y-Yeah, I'm coming, don't worry-"

Ryu nodded, before dragging Devon away. Orochimaru banged his head on the desk.

Clothes.

( Later )

Orochimaru stepped out of his Village, Ryu probably waiting to jump him, in a tree or something.

Heh- he wished.

Because then, just like Ryu had said, the ANBU, appeared in front of him.

"Orochimaru of Konoha, you are under arrest." One said, before two others, took him away.

Kabuto, peeked around one of the walls, watching the entire thing.

_'I gotta' tell Ryu-Sama about this!' _He thought, before running off.


	13. Sacrifice

Snake Supporter

Chapter 13- Sacrifice

Ryu stood in front of Devon, her face red, flustered.

"D-Devon-K-Kun- p-please-"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I'm not helping you so you can have more fun with your damn boy toy, Ryutori-" He said, saying her full first name, to add to the seriousness, on his refusal.

"Orochimaru is in JAIL!" Ryu hissed, gesturing to the door. "What the HELL do you expect me to do?! Sit around and wait?!"

"Leave him in jail, Ryutori, there's no reason to help him!" Devon shot back icily. "It's bad enough, that you made friends- with a HUMAN, no less."

"I wouldn't be asking you for your damn help, if I didn't need it, Devon!" She said, tears at the corners of her eyes. "If it wasn't for my condition, I wouldn't be standing here fighting with you!"

"Well I'm not helping! Let him rot! He's a human, Ryu, what would I care?"

Ryu bit her lower lip, as he spoke back, daggers stabbing her in the chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, DEVON!" Ryu screamed. "I'm not going to leave him in jail, when I promised, I had his BACK!"

The wind, blew angrily, as if supporting her, and threatening him to defy them both. Her hair blew wildly, her head down a bit, as Devon looked at her, his own hair blowing a little.

They stood outside of her "house", as they had, when Kabuto came and informed Ryu of what had happened. Devon sighed, but stepped in front of her. She hugged him.

Ryu slowly raised her head; Devon looked at her eyes, and gave a violent shiver... one of pure fear. Her eyes- were a violet, her pupils were dangerous slits. Devon's knees threatened to buckle beneath him.

She- really was- the daughter of Matakushko-

Her eyes, snapped open wide, before narrowing. A pair of sharp wings, protruded from her back, spreading, to show off their devilish and dangerous appearance. The blood in her veins turned from crimson red- to a darker and more demon-fitting color.

# Prison #

The guards stood there, chilling, before a large black shadow past over them, and there was a roar.

"Wha-?!" One said, before a large black creature, swooped down. It grabbed both guards with its hind legs, pulling one up, and devouring them, before viciously ripping the other guards head of, and spitting it into the surrounding lava,

It, tossed the body behind it carelessly, into the lava. A long, purple tongue protruded from its mouth, gliding over its lips, leaving only a thin trail, of light green saliva, taking every last drop of blood. It wiped off the saliva, on its forearm, its tongue wrapping around its teeth greedily, savoring the rich, candy-like taste, of the blood as it got it off its teeth.

It let out a meal-deprived roar, before jumping back into the air, catching a current of hot air under its large wings, before swiftly gliding into the prison building.

(Inside)

Orochimaru was chilling on his "bed", thinking about how right Ryu was. His eyes closed, as he chilled out in his little dream world.

-Dream World-

_'Orochimaru? Oreo, can you hear me?'_

He looked around.

"Ryu-Chan?"

'_Over here.'_

He turned around, to see Ryu standing there. She faded in and out a bit, but looked solid now.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

'_I'm getting you out. Open your eyes, hommie-'_

-Reality-

Orochimaru awakened with a jolt, to a roar, sitting up. A purple claw came and gripped the barred wall of his cell, ripping it off, and tossing it aside. Orochimaru stood, and walked over to where the cell door once was.

A large dragon stood there, looking at him, watching, as he walked closer, giving him a most dragon-like smile.

It lowered its head to the ground of the fifth floor of the Prison letting him at least grab on, before it lifted its wings and got them airborne. With a short growl, it flapped to get speed.

'_Hang on.'_

It pulled in its wings to its sides, shooting out of the building, the ANBU, already, on its tail.

(Outside)

I spread its wings, roaring at the ANBU, as heavy chains, were thrown its way. It wavered out of their range carefully but swiftly, so the clinging Orochimaru wouldn't fall into the lava below. It cart wheeled around, heading to land. A chain caught its foot. Orochimaru chose, to slide down onto its back, which was wise, before it whipped its head around.

It grabbed the chain, breaking it. It landed on its hind legs on the ground, laying down, allowing him to get off, and giving him an opportunity to catch a glimpse of it fully.

Its scales were a purple color (like Anko's hair) and some parts, like it's strange mane, were a darker hue of this same color. Its eyes were a lighter hue of violet. The dragon caught his stare, and just like Ryu would react, it quickly with drew with a magenta tint on its face. It pulled a wing up to cover itself.

'_Stop staring! As if I don't feel bad enough already! Anyway, you stay here-'_

It flapped its wings, getting into the air. Orochimaru quickly got BACK on, as it turned around, and landed back on the bridge. More chains were thrown, as it grabbed some of the people, and devoured them whole.

The chains were attached to large machines. After they were around its neck, they started to slowly pull.

Some were thrown around its neck and wings, making it growl. It turned its neck in a circle, grabbing the chains around its neck in its jaws. The machines pulled it in. The dragon roared in defiance and rebellious protest, as it was pulled in.

'_Son. Of. A. BITCH!'_Ryu snarled irritated. The dragon was growling and hissing, as it was struggling with the chains, attempting to break them. Its claws trying to keep it from going forward and hold its ground against the machine, in vain.

'_Head for the hills, hommie! Seriously! Run!'_

'I don't-'

It pushed itself onto its hind legs causing Orochimaru, to slide off and onto the ground. It let out a roar, slashing the air with its sharp claws. It fell back to the ground, no longer holding the chains in its mouth. Orochimaru thought he could actually start a protest with her, so he tried.

'I'm not going anywhere-!'

With a short roar and a sharp growl, it snapped at him, causing him to jump back.

'_I'll hold 'em back, seriously, just RUN.'_

The dragon turned its head to look at him.

'_You fight me; I'll EAT YOU, seriously.'_

He glared at her, but turned and ran. When he was on land, he stopped, and watched ANBU attack the dragon repeatedly, before the dragon let out a long roar. It fell into the lava in a tangle of chains. The machines worked hard, to pull out the creature, after he had left.


	14. Interrogation

Snake Supporter

Chapter 14- Interrogation

--

Devon sat in his future wife's home, gritting his teeth, banging his fist against one of the walls, in anger and annoyance.

'Damn her! Damn, that Ryutori! I can't stand, how she'd leave ME, a dragon of noble blood, for some damn MORTAL, of no rank at all!'

His thoughts were vicious and venomous, towards Orochimaru, who had just walked in to the house.

Devon gave him a cold glare, thinking it his fault, for getting Ryu captured. In a human compound, nonetheless.

"Stupid mortal! This is all your fault!" Devon hissed lowly, his eyes flashing with raging anger. His iris, turned like turn-tables, to his dragon form. "I will KILL YOU!"

Tayuya, ran up to Orochimaru, and tugged on his pant leg.

"Oreo-Sama, where's Ryu-Donna?"

(Donna a term of higher respect, than 'Sama'. Sama Lord)

Orochimaru didn't reply, but he looked from Tayuya to Devon.

"I refuse to go to some god-damned, human-riddled place. Even if my bride is there-" Devon said, answering his questioning look, to see if he was coming. Orochimaru shook his head, keeping his comments about who his crush was going to marry, to himself.

(Prison)

Devon, had flown Orochimaru, to the prison, but they were still on the other side of the bridge, still on dark brown earth.

roars of agony and pain, ripped through the air, as a large steel crate, was lifted from the lava. The ANBU, approached it once more, and just like the previous times, the creature trapped inside, shoved its hand through the bars of its cell, and took a swipe at them, before the crate was lowered back into the lava.

This all happened, at the back of the prison compound. Devon growled, another one of the creature's roaring and disguised calls for help, ran in his ears. He let out a roar, but not only a sorrowful and low one back.

Orochimaru ignored him, and ran into to prison, again.

(Inside the Prison) -With Ryu-

"Ugh- un"

She couldn't hold her own, before she fell onto her side.

"We'll ask you once more. Where is the location of the Sound Village?"

"And, again, where is the location of Orochimaru?"

She didn't answer, before they ganged up on her once more, when she didn't reveal answers to their questions, nor locations of the Sound Village or, Orochimaru.

"K-...-Kamikoros are- territorial-" She repeated, as she had many times.

"Bitch!" One snarled, stomping on her side angrily."Defiant little whore!"

She had enough energy, to spit the last drop of her acid,in her attacker's face. She closed her eyes and imagined it all exactly.

First his eyes- the mouth-then face bones- then the brain. He fell into a dead pile, on the floor. Eventually, the other two left, after a strange blinking light went off. The alarm for intruders.

_Yes- we'll isolate you, Host._

_Yes- isolation is good. Isolation is key. ISOLATION, is IMMORTALITY._

_We will eat your chakra- so little of it- more taken by pain than damage-_

_Yes-which knight will come for our little host, Fox?_

_Yes- which knight indeed, Dragon._

-With Orochimaru-

He finally reached the large "cell", the dragon had been in. It could easily fit the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of it.

There was no light inside, only darkness. He could barely make out a huge pit near the entrance, holding nothing but dried meat. He walked bast the bars, looking around, before falling into another pit, a bit deeper into the cell, than the food bowl.

He had fallen into the watering bowl, apparently. He swam towards the top, and surfaced.

"Ugh! I HATE water!" He complained, completely wet, as he pulled himself on his stomach on the edge of the pit, and out of the water. He wrung out his hair, before seeing someone lying on the floor. He took a timid step closer, before running over to the body on the ground.

It wasn't just some random and unknown enigma, laying there motionlessly, possibly already dead. It was Ryu.

He checked her pulse, not knowing what else to to, really. He couldn't feel it. He leaned in towards her slightly open lips, waiting, for a sign of breathing.

He shivered pleasurably and happily, when he felt her breath on his ear. He withdrew, scooping her up, and exiting the prison.

(Outside)

Devon roared, fending off the ANBU that attacked him, batting them away angrily, before turning to Orochimaru, who held Ryu, coming out of the compound. Devon mentally rejoyced, but in reality, he quickly leaped into the air, picking up Orochimaru, and tossing him on his back, before getting the hell out of there.

Devon, dropped Orochimaru off, at the Akatsuki base, him having said he had to get something. Devon glared at the snake-master, as he entered the hidden-base with his bride-to-be, but nonetheless, left. He didn't want to carry a human on him any longer than he needed to.


	15. Vision

Snake Supporter

Chapter 15- Vision

--

(Inside the Base)

He ignored his comrades, and went to his room. It was small, and had a dresser, desk, desk chair, lamp, and a bed that looked neglected and empty. He hadn't been at the base for a while.

Orochimaru set her on his bed, as the Leader of the Organization, came in.

"Oh, Orochimaru, welcome back. Where have you been for the past three weeks?" They asked, before seeing Ryu. They smirked, Orochimaru looking at him with little care, but narrowed his eyes, when the Leader neared his bed.

"Ah-so you've been tailing this one, have you?" They asked, as Orochimaru went back to searching his dresser drawers for something.

"Not so much as 'tailing', Leader-San. I thought her interesting."

_LIAR!! _A little voice inside his head snarled angrily. _You like her- no- you having a one-sided affair! Come on! Say it! It's easy! 'Leader, don't mess with her, because she's my girlfriend'. Easy as that!_

He wanted to give himself a horrible headache, by banging his head on the flat top of his dresser, to shut the voice up, that spoke so boldly. What a coward he was, for not saying these things. But, alas, he'd make a fool of himself.

"Well, you have nice tastes, Orochimaru. She's a pretty one, if I say so myself." The Leader said. "But I didn't think you'd torment a female-"

Orochimaru looked at him, confused, before taking a good look at Ryu's condition.

Her long purple hair, was slightly curling, thanks to the lava, but not all of it. Only parts, were burned, and her skin only held small burns and cuts. Everything else, was caused by the ANBU's interrogation. They had made deep gashes (very few, but critical none the less), on her skin.

Another person, entered the room. A red-haired boy, looking far too young. He looked at Orochimaru with soul-less grey eyes, that held a slight tint of red.

"Partner, you've returned-"

"Only momentarily, Sasori." Orochimaru said, keeping an eye on him.

"Oh, and you've brought me a puppet-"

"She's not-!"

"Sasori", approached the bed, examining the slightly conscious female.

"She'll make a wonderful puppet. Is she dead? Or will you be killing her soon, Orochimaru?"

He finally found what he was looking for, which was a vile of healing fluid, and a needle. The same fluid, that Ryu had been collecting, when he first found her.It was doing wonders, for his immortality.

Sasori went over and picked her up.

"Well, I like her. I'll fix her-"

Suddenly, Sasori flew out of the room, Ryu, having shot up and punched him hard enough, to create this result.

"No touchie!" She said sternly.

Orochimaru sighed in relief, the Leader grabbed her lower jaw with his right hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Wow, you're quite the feisty one- I like that-"

Ryu gave him one of her evil little smirks, before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. There was a puff of smoke, and she was a little fox, sitting on Orochimaru's bed.

Her fur wasn't the same, as it was the first time she went like this. It was matted and patches of it, were caked in dried blood. Ryu curled up into a ball of black and brownish fluff, on his bed, letting her cute little tail, cover her face and eyes, as took a nap.

The Leader, looked at Ryu. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen." He said, picking Ryu up and setting her on his right shoulder. He continued looking for what ever it was he was looking for.

The Leader, took notice, of how Ryu woke up and sharply bit his shoulder, growling. How Orochimaru was calm about this. The Leader would throw the thing against the wall by this time.

"Hey, be nice." Orochimaru said. "Ah- here it is! Found my coat!"

_'Hey, I gotta eat- anyone here you don't like?' _Ryu asked him, looking at the Leader, letting her little pink tongue, slide over her black lips, in anticipation.

"Now, now. Leader is not eating material, Ryu-San. We'll get you something better on the way back." Orochimaru promised, walking out of the room. "Good enough?"

Ryu gave a bark, before taking a nappy with a little fox smile.

(Ryu's Mind)

She sat on the ground, in front of a mirror in nothing but darkness, aside from a single light. She stood up, looking at her reflection. Her reflection smirked, covering her left eye.

_You're- a rejection. A failed creation. An abomination-_

Another mirror appeared, another light showing her brother.

_Black sheep of the Family, Kamikoro Ryutori._

Another mirror and light, showing the two creatures that raised her and cared.

_CAW!_

The mirror cracked in half, as blood was splattered on the surface. Another mirror appeared in it's place, showing Devon, who turned his back to her. The mirror cracked as well, falling to the ground. so did the griffin mirror. Another showed the dark and shadowed figures of her parents, another showing Orochimaru.

Her parents were laughing at her, as well as her brother and her own reflection.

She waited for Orochimaru's reflection to laugh at her, but he didn't. He stayed quiet, and kept smiling, not saying a thing.

Her inner beasts, appeared. The fox body slammed the mirrors, until they broke, while the dragon roared and burned the mirrors after they had been cracked. Orochimaru's mirror was still there, perfectly fine.

The floor beneath her, gave out, and she fell into darkness- almost- before there was a bright light, and she was sitting in a meadow. There was a small house- and she wasn't in a meadow. It was Konoha.

A little kid, who looked like a small version of Orochimaru, stood outside of the Ninja Academy, while everyone else when home, their respective parents leading them away.

"Is- is he an orphan?" She wondered a loud, looking to her fox spirit for help, but it just nodded to the child, and she watched on.

A girl who looked like her, ran towards the child. Her hair was a bit curly at the end, and she looked like a young pop-star, from her spicy and vibrant clothing.

_Yukata-Kun!_

She glomped the child in a hug, smiling happily. The child hugged her back.

_Let's go home, Ryou! We can go for a ride on the motorcycle! _The woman smiled, before winking at him. _But don't tell pa-pa, OK? He'll get mad!_

_Alright, Mummy! No cream for Oreo!_

The girl laughed, still holding him.

_That's right- no cream for Oreo._

The two faded out of view. But it all still confused her- until there was a breeze of wind, gently sending both of the people's hair back. The woman, had a small tattoo, of a sitting fox, on the right of her neck, and the boy, had a small tattoo of another creature. It was hard to make-out.

Ryu reached up and touched her own tattoo, on the right side of her neck. She realized something, and was about to ask a question, but unfortunately, everything went white, as the vision of the two people, was erased from her mind and memory.

(Reality)

Ryu opened her eyes, seeing only a ceiling. She sat up where ever she was, and found the action was tricky. She looked down, to see she was in her hammock. Devon came into her room, followed by Orochimaru.

"Ryu, you're awake!" Devon said, about to hug her it seemed, but he stopped himself. Orochimaru pushed her lightly, to lay back on her hammock, as he went over her scratched and burns, with peroxide.

It burned her skin, making the blood bubble and slightly ooze out of her wounds. She gave Orochimaru a questioning look. He caught on to this, and gave her a weak smile.

"It- um- helps get rid of any infections that might have settled in your open wounds." He explained, getting a nod from her.

This was obviously, going to be either a good day, or a very bad one.


	16. I'd totally choose you

Snake Supporter

Chapter 16- I'd totally choose you

--

Orochimaru tried to focus on the task at hand-really, he did. But it was hard. Not like Ryu was moving or anything, she was asleep. Devon had left to get more peroxide, for her cuts, which had slowly healed, but barely.

He sat back down in the chair he had pulled up next to her hammock. He had his eyes closed, trying to get some rest, having pulled an "all-night-er" as Ryu called it. (Damn it, he is so out of the loop!) He heard a slight rustling sound.

"Stop right there, Ryu-Chan!"

She flinched.

"Thought you'd try to pull something like that," Orochimaru smirked, standing behind her. "Why don't you sit back down?"

"Why don't you?" She hissed, whipping around, before swiftly kneeing him in the chest, and running out.

He ran after her. "Ryu-Chan!"

It was- amazing- that she had so much strength, to be up and moving around, especially with all those deep gashes and wounds on her legs and torso. To knee him in the stomach quickly enough, to not get the slightest tint of blood on his clothes or even the faintest whiff of blood. It was unbelievable.

Thankfully, the wounds would slow her down, and they did. The anistedic he had used on her to numb her body, had faded, obviously, for she was making horrid hissing sounds and clenching her teeth.

"Gottcha!" He smirked victoriously, after wrapping his arms around her waist, and picking her up.

"Let me go, let me go! I'm fine!" Ryu yelled defiantly, her hands on his arms, as she tried in vain, to break free.

Ryu struggled, giving quite the fight of protest, as he tried to carry her back into the house. She violently thrashed about, making it difficult for Orochimaru. Especially, when he had to evade her sharp nails, from slicing his face.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" He snarled at her angrily. "If you keep moving, you'll re-open all your wounds, damn it!"

A deep growl settled inside her chest, but she crossed her arms and pouted, bitching about how much of a douche bag and an asshole he was being to her at the moment, and asking him what she'd ever done to him.

'Fucking messed me up so badly, that I'm not being or doing what I'm SUPPOSED to!' He wanted to reply, but instead, dropped her back on her hammock.

She attempted to fool him twice, and make another run for it, but when she tried to sit up, something prevented her from doing so. An unfamiliar hiss, met her ear, before she turned to come face to face with a black and purple anaconda.

"Nice trick, douche bag, but not very impressive." She said emotionless, the snake only smirking, before letting its forked-tongue, flick out and lick her cheek.

"Yesss, well, who sssaid I wished to impresssss you, Ryu-chan?" It questioned, loosening its grip slightly, so she could at least get comfortable.

She ignored Orochimaru entirely, until she heard foot steps, thinking it was Devon.

"D-Devon-Kun!" She cheered. Orochimaru released her, as she ran into the hall,lookng to the left. She froze, before trying to run back into her room, when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm tell you this once, Ryutori! If anything goes wrong with this, you're getting this in the arm!"

Orochimaru could hear Kit snarl, holding a needle with a colored liquid with it. Ryu stared fearfully at the fluid, avoiding it at all costs, as if her life was on the line.

"That understood? I swear to Kami, I will get erase everything about that damn mortal from your brain, Ryutori!"

"Alright!" Ryu said, holding up and arm as if to defend herself from the needle. "Nothing will go wrong!"

Kit snorted, shoving her away. "Damn straight nothing will go wrong- I've made to many plans for this-" He said turning and walking out of the house. "-I've come too far for a reject like you to fuck it all up, Ryu-"

Ryu sat on the ground. She glared at the door. She slowly stood up.

"Orochimaru- you should- really go." She said quietly, her wings, ripping through the back of her shirt, wrapping around her legs, steam came up, before they left and wrapped around her chest. Orochimaru had already changed back.

"You're amazing, Ryu-Chan!"

He instantly covered his mouth after his accidental outburst.

'Damn it, way to go, Orochimaru! She hates you now!' He yelled himself out mentally.

Her laughter filled the room, before she kissed him on the forehead.

"You know- if I had a choice in all this "marriage" business-" She turned around, and smiled at him warmly. "I'd sure as hell- would totally choose you, dude."

He blushed darkly, but she had already left the room.


	17. Sweet Dreams, Ryutori

Snake Supporter

Chapter 17- Sweet Dreams, Ryutori

--

& Ryu's Wedding Day &

The church was small, and not very many of Ryu's blood had come. This was a good thing.

Ryu, in the Bride's Dressing Room, getting into her dress, with some of her bride's maids. Devon, in the Groom's Dressing Room, alone. He smirked.

"Ugh- this suit is tight-"

"Shut up, Jiriya. Be respectful, this is my friend's wedding." Orochimaru hissed, trying to adjust his tie- but found it incredibly difficult. "Where's Tsunade?"

"Oh- apparently, she's with the bride- or- she got drunk and forgot."

"Yeah- I think it was option 2. Well, I have things to do- so- you do know you're only staying for five minutes to see her, right? then you leave?"

"Uh-huh." Jiriya said. Orochimaru nodded.

"'Kay, I have something to do-"

( Groom's Dressing Room )

Orochimaru walked in, as Devon was fixing his tuxedo jacket. Devon saw him.

"Oh- it's YOU."

"Hn."

"Oh- after all of this, I don't want ever see you near my wife AGAIN, Human."

"Oh, of course! In fact, you won't be able to see me ever again, ok?"

Devon turned to look at him. He smirked, before turning back to the mirror.

"That's better."

Orochimaru smirked, reaching under his jacket, walking closer.

"Yes- I think we share common ground." Orochimaru said. "I'm sure we can find other things in common, yes?"

"Yes- that'd be better."

& Later &

(Since I'm so lazy, I'm skipping all the wedding crap and the kissing scene- so -yeah )

'This is the best day of my life!' Ryu thought happily, giving Devon a dreamy look, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"It was good to see you all again." Devon sneered at the rest of the family.

The holographic versions of my parents, faded, and Devon watched, as Kit faded away. Apparently, he was taking vacation in the Sand Village.

Devon smirked.

"And now, you'll all DIE. I do hope you had a nice life." Devon said, waving his hand. One of the people looked as if they had been cut, and fell to the ground, along with four others.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Ryu jumped back in shock, all her "relatives", on the ground. Hell, Devon even got their blood on her dress. She was confused. Her perfect day had just blown up in her FACE!

Devon reached up, covering the left side of his face with his hand.

"You have two minutes to run, Ryu- CHAN-"

Ryu stood there, recognizing the voice. She let out as scream, as he vanished. Everything was dark- all colors inverted, causing her to fall to her knees, covering her face in horror.

It reminded her- of all those times that damn child had thrown her into the Mangeoko Sharigan World. This was like it- only far worse. When she fell to her knees, her dress was ripped- by spikes, sticking out of the ground. She quickly stood up again. There were EVERYWHERE. As if he had booby trapped the entire fucking church-

**"(static) - One minute, 24 seconds and counting, Ryu-chan. (sigh) Oh, you don't know how much I'm looking forward to our little GAME." **Orochimaru's voice taunted on some hidden speaker phone.

**"But- I just can't decide. Would this be considered, 'Hide-and-Go-Seek', or, 'Cat-and-Mouse'?"**

He laughed , as Ryu dashed out of the room and down the halls- that seemed longer some how. She fell, hearing his laughter, pulling herself to her feet, and continuing her running.

**"I'm having a hard time deciding whether to come and find you- now- or- wait and extra 30 seconds or so, Ryu-Chan-(sigh) such a hard decision-"**

"Why in the hell are you doing this?!" She yelled up at the ceiling.

**"...But- weren't you the one who said yesterday,'If it wasn't for this marriage thing, then I'd totally choose you', right?"**

Ryu stood there. So that's what this was all about?

"So- I got rid of Devon and most of the witnesses, so that you'd only have me."

She shivered. He sounded like he was just behind her.

"I guess it doesn't really matter now- since we're already married." He commented wistfully, making Ryu whip around.

"What!?"

Orochimaru blinked. "Oh- that's right- I never told you-" He groaned and hit his forehead. Ryu grabbed his left hand, looking at the ring finger. She frowned in confusion and disappointment.

It was there. The wedding tattoo- it was there.

(A/N: In the world where Devon, Ryu, and Kit are from, they have different traditions. For weddings, instead of the bride and groom putting on a ring for their significant other, "rings" are tattooed on their ring fingers. Silver for boys, gold for girls, usually. But since Orochimaru is human, he gets gold- her family has a lot of humor- as this is mocking him and presenting him as a girl than a guy.)

"This is terrible." She frowned.

"Oh, come on, it's not all that bad, Ryu-Chan." Orochimaru smiled weakly. "Well- um- you're the legal mom of the Sound Five and Kabuto now." (A/N: Giggle Snort)

Well, she was happy about this, at least. She seemed to be anyway.

-A Month Later-

"Mommy, mommy, look, look!"

Ryu turned around, she smiled, as Kabuto and the Sound Five, crowded around her legs. She crouched down. She had just brought them back from the Ninja Academy. (yeah, they do go.)

Today, they were working on arts and crafts, and they had all make little Popsicle houses. She smiled, and told them how good their creations were. Kabuto didn't have one- he was home-schooled and taught by Orochimaru.

The kids laughed and smiled, before running away.

"So- you like it here then, sister?"

Ryu stood up and turned halfway, to see Kit, his hair was down. She smiled, playing with his hair.

"You should have your hair down more, neii-chan!" She said.

(A/N: For you not japanese speaking people, it means 'brother')

"You do remember what I said about you fucking up this wedding, right?" He asked coldly. She nodded, before he pulled out the needle he had last time, smiling darkly at her.

"I told you- I'd erase that boy from your mind, didn't I?"

Kit pulled her into a choke hold, and stabbed her in the arm with the needle, the fluid, quickly drained into her blood from the wound just created. He vanished, reappearing in a more forest-like area. He laid her on the ground, before fading away.

_'Sweet Dreams- Ryutori'_

(End)

(A/N: Look out for the new sequel, 'Beauty and the Basilisk'.)


End file.
